


under pink skies (one shots)

by wnnbh12



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:57:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14180049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnnbh12/pseuds/wnnbh12
Summary: I made a space to collect all the one shots that will happen in this universe because I'll never be able to leave completely.





	under pink skies (one shots)

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place about two weeks after chapters 12/13

“What do you want to do for your birthday?” Christen asks over facetime a week before the mentioned date. 

 

Tobin scoffs out a laugh around her toothbrush and then leans out of view of the camera to rinse her mouth out. “Absolutely nothing,” she says when she leans back into view. 

 

“Oh, come on! It's the kickoff of the last year of your 20s. Plus the day you were put on this earth is definitely a cause for celebration.” 

 

Tobin can't help but smile at her enthusiasm, but it doesn't do enough to change her mind. “I just don't really get into birthdays, at least not mine. If someone really loves celebrating their birthday, then I can get behind that, I've just never understood the hype for mine.”

 

She flips the light off in the bathroom and walks back into the hotel room, flopping down in her bed. Kelley snuck off with Mal to go prank someone or something equally as troublesome, so Tobin has the room to herself for a while. 

 

Christen pouts a little, and for a moment Tobin thinks she's about to keep arguing, but she just rolls her eyes a little and relents with a sigh. “Okay, fine. But at least let me get Tyler to watch Nata so I can take you out to dinner and then some dessert back at your place.” The way Christen kinks her eyebrow and smirks tells Tobin she's offering her favorite kind of dessert and she can't help but blush.

 

“That sounds perfect,” she says, ignoring the heat in her cheeks. That part of their relationship is still so new to her that's nearly impossible not to still get a little nervous. Plus, Christen does a least 10 things a day that make her blush and Tobin doesn't think that will ever change. She prays it doesn't. 

 

“Perfect,” Christen agrees with a nod. “I'll make us a reservation somewhere, what do you want?”

 

“Definitely sushi.” Tobin doesn't even hesitate with her answer, knowing Christen isn't a big fan of her choice. They’ve avoided those restaurants because of Christen’s dislike, but she figures if she's doing this for _her_ birthday, she can push the boundary a little. 

 

Christen wrinkles her nose for a moment, but then she sighs and groans, “fine,” dragging out the last letter. She sighs and says, “anything for the birthday girl. You're lucky you're so cute.” She caps off the sentence with a wink before her screen pauses and Tobin knows she's looking up restaurants.

 

“Well that was a way easier battle than I thought it would be.”

 

“It's only because it's your birthday and it's up to you. Don't get used to it.” Even without seeing her face, Tobin knows Christen is trying to appear grumpy, but is really just coming across as adorable. 

 

“I'm also surprised you didn't fight me more on doing something bigger for my birthday. I've been fighting with my mom on that one all my life.”

 

The screen un-pauses a second later and Christen is looking at her a little confused. “I think 29 years is more than enough time to be able to know what you do and don't like to do for your birthday. I have no reason to argue with you over that.” She almost looks a little offended, not that Tobin implied Christen should be more unreasonable, but at the fact that there are actually people in Tobin's life who have given her a hard time over this. 

 

“Thank you for that,” Tobin smiles kindly. She's still not used to just how well Christen completely understands her. It doesn't make her nervous like it used to, though. Sure, it still catches her a little off guard, but now she's just so grateful there's someone she clicks with so well. She doesn’t know what she ever did before she had someone in her life like this, but she never wants to find out again.

 

“Of course, babe.” Christen winks one more time and then the screen pauses again. 

 

They talk for a few minutes more while Christen searches for a restaurant suitable to her standards to take Tobin to for her birthday. “It's our first birthday together. I'm going all out, honey. I know how to treat my girl right,” Christen tells her with a wink after Tobin tells her they really don’t need to do anything overly fancy.

 

They make plans to get dinner when she gets back from Utah the day after tomorrow and tells her how excited Nata is to watch her game tomorrow. Tobin has never scored against Utah and Nata swears he knows tomorrow is going to be the day that changes. 

 

Eventually, Tobin yawns one too many times and Christen tells her she needs to get to bed. Tobin tries to argue, insisting she's good for a few more minutes, but Christen doesn't budge. Tobin is just about to relent and tell Christen goodnight when suddenly there's a crashing sound as the door to their hotel room slams open, and Kelley and Mal tumble inside, a mess of tangled limbs on the hotel floor. 

 

They're giggling, nearly in tears from laughing so hard, but they also seem a little frantic. Mal pushes herself away from Kelley and jumps up to pull the metal stopper away from the door so she can slam it closed, sliding the deadbolt into place. For good measure, she presses her back against the wall and plants her feet, as if that would stop someone from getting in more than the deadbolt. 

 

“What just happened?” Christen asks. She looks more than a little concerned by the commotion she heard and Tobin’s wide eyed reaction makes her all the more curious. 

 

“Is that Christen?” Kelley chirps, jumping up from the floor to practically lay on top of Tobin so she can see her phone screen. “Hi! How are you? How's Nata? What are you up to? Your hair looks really good, what shampoo do you use?” Mal starts to move from the door, excited to talk to Christen too, but Kelley just snaps her fingers and points to the door and Mal slumps back against it. 

 

“Kelley, _what_ just happened?” Tobin says before Christen can answer Kelley’s multitude of questions. 

 

“We may or may not have pulled just a _little_ prank on Jenni and we may or may not have _kinda_ gotten caught by Coach,” Kelley explains, doing a terrible job of downplaying the situation. 

 

Just then, Kelley's name is shouted from down the hall by a very angry voice that Tobin knows to be Jenni, the thick Spanish accent giving her away. Kelley and Mal look at each other with impossibly wide eyes for a second before Mal darts across the room and Kelley rolls over Tobin so they can both hide behind Tobin's bed as if that's going to protect them. 

 

“We are _not_ here,” Mal warns Tobin before she ducks back down again. 

 

Tobin rolls her eyes and turns back to Christen. “I need to go handle this. Can I call you tomorrow morning?”

 

“Of course you can. Get some sleep, I'll talk to you in the morning,” Christen says. 

 

“Goodnight, sweetheart.”

 

Kelley and Mal give up their cover for a moment to tease Tobin for the pet name, but then there's stomping down the hall and Mal’s name is shouted almost right outside their door and they try to hide again.

xxx

Christen wasn't kidding when she suggested she was going to be the “dessert” for Tobin's birthday. When she opens the front door, Christen is in a tight, halter top red dress that reaches mid-thigh. The red heels she has on give her at least an additional three inches over Tobin and she can't deny the way the increased height turns her on a little bit as she has to crane her neck slightly to meet Christen's eyes.

 

Tobin doesn't look half bad herself, dressed up nicely per Christen's instructions to fit in at the restaurant they're going to. Her dress is much more simple, though, black and loose, flowing just above her knees, and lacy at the top. She's in flats, she never was a fan of heels as she tries to avoid every situation possible where she has an increased potential to injure her ankles (aside from soccer, of course). She's glad now she didn't give in to Kelley's pestering because she's grateful for the height disadvantage, never realizing before how attractive it was for her date to be so much taller than her. 

 

“Wow,” Tobin finally manages to say once she realizes all she's done is ogle Christen for a solid 20 seconds without actually saying hi. The greeting had died in her throat the moment Christen opened the door. 

 

“Wow,” Christen repeats, her eyes slowly tracing up and down Tobin's form. “Remind me to take you to fancy dinners more often. I am _really_ into this look on you.”

 

“Just wait ‘til you see me out of it.”

 

Christen raises an eyebrow and then leans in to kiss Tobin's cheek before moving her lips towards her ear and whispering, “I'm going to hold you to that.” She presses a light kiss to the shell of her ear and then pulls away. “Ready to go?”

 

“Hell yeah.” Tobin nods and reaches out for Christen's hand. “Are you ready to eat way too much sushi?”

 

“Hell yeah,” Christen says, so much sarcasm dripping from her voice Tobin can practically _see her disdain._

_Tobin can only smile and squeeze her hand once before she opens the passenger side door for Christen. “That's the spirit!”_

_Once Tobin slides into the driver's seat, Christen places a hand on her shoulder and pulls Tobin into a kiss. It's light enough to not smear Christen's lipstick, but hard enough to convey all she's feeling._

_“Happy birthday,” she says once she finally pulls away._

_“You've already said that over text this morning. And over facetime after breakfast. _And on the phone this afternoon.”__

__

__“And I'm going to say it several more times tonight, I'm sure. Just try and stop me,” Christen challenges with narrowed eyes._ _

__

__Tobin knows she would never even try._ _

__

__She may hate birthdays, but she's starting to think that's just because she's never had a birthday with Christen.__

__xxx_ _

__“Okay, fine. Sushi isn’t _that__ bad I suppose,” Christen finally admits after stealing nearly half the food off Tobin’s plate. She’d given up just as much of her food in exchange, but Tobin couldn’t help but smirk every time Christen snuck her fork across the table to Tobin’s plate._  


__

__“You don’t say?” Tobin teases._ _

__

__“Okay, okay. Smart ass,” Christen groans, rolling her eyes._ _

__

__“Thank you,” Tobin says her teasing smile replaced with a genuine one. “I really loved dinner. This was nice.”_ _

__

__Christen takes a quick glance over Tobin’s shoulder and then smiles right back. “Well it’s about to get even nicer.”_ _

__

__Tobin is about to ask what she’s talking about when their waiter is suddenly at the table, setting a plate in between them with a slice of chocolate cake with raspberry sauce and a scoop of vanilla ice cream on the side. One of Tobin’s favorite desserts._ _

__

__“Happy birthday,” the waiter says with a gentle smile before she takes their empty plates away and heads back to the kitchen._ _

__

__“Don’t worry, no singing. I promise,” Christen winks._ _

__

__“My savior,” Tobin grins. “I didn’t even know they had this dessert here. I didn’t see it on the menu.”_ _

__

__“They don’t.”_ _

__

__Tobin tilts her head. “Then why is it on a plate right now in front of us?”_ _

__

__“I work the chef’s sister and I may or may not have called in a bit of a favor. You’re lucky I like you so much, because he isn’t the nicest guy in the world so I really had to sweet talk him into this.”_ _

__

__“With as charming as you are, I’m sure you had to put in a lot of effort for that one.”_ _

__

__“You have no idea,” Christen groans, ignoring Tobin’s sarcasm. “Please, first bite is for the birthday girl.” She waves her hand in front of the plate and then pushes one of the spoons towards Tobin._ _

__

__“If you insist.” Tobin picks up her spoon and pulls off a piece of cake, making sure to get extra raspberry sauce. Once she tastes the dessert, she can’t help but audibly groan. “Oh my god, this is amazing. Babe, you have to try this.”_ _

__

__Christen obliges and picks up her own spoon. Tobin notices she barely takes any of the raspberry sauce, leaving as much as she can for Tobin. “Oh wow,” Christen sighs. “That really is amazing. Definitely worth flirting with the chef.”_ _

__

__“This cake is so good, I’m not even jealous you flirted with someone to make it happen because I agree. It was definitely worth it.”_ _

__

__They trade bites of their dessert, trying to figure out the entire time how it could possibly be so good. Tobin tells Christen to take the last bite, pushing the plate towards her so she doesn’t have a choice. Christen scoops up the last bite and brings it up to her mouth, but then she just smiles and stretches across the table, pushing the spoon towards Tobin’s mouth._ _

__

__“Birthday girl gets the last bite,” Christen insists._ _

__

__Tobin rolls her eyes at how cheesy it all is, but she leans forward and takes the last bite as Christen wants her to. It’s not like it’s a huge burden for her considering Tobin is pretty sure she could eat another three pieces all by herself._ _

__

__“So good,” Tobin hums as she chews. “Thank you, this was perfect.”_ _

__

__“We aren’t finished just yet.” Christen leans over and picks up her purse from the floor by her feet. “So I know you said no presents--”_ _

__

__“Christen,” Tobin warns, knowing exactly where this is going._ _

__

__“I know, I know, I know,” Christen rushes out. “But giving gifts is literally my love language, I mean you know this. I gave you a handmade scarf after knowing you for like two weeks. It’s just what I do. I contained myself to just one, okay? I had like ten ideas, but I found some self control.”_ _

__

__She pulls a small rectangular package out of her purse, wrapped messily in black wrapping paper with a gold bow around it. “Nata insisted on wrapping it,” Christen explains as she hands it across the table. “It took me a long time to decide what was an appropriate first birthday gift for a girl you’ve been dating for barely six weeks, but I felt like this was a safe choice.”_ _

__

__“Whatever it is, I’m sure it’s wonderful.” Tobin takes the gift and slides her finger underneath one of the seams, already loose from the sloppy wrapping, but she can tell Nata tried his hardest and she makes a note to thank him for it next time she sees him._ _

__

__Underneath the paper is a simple white box. Tobin removes the lid and pushes away the pink tissue paper. What she sees makes her heart race and her hand not holding the box actually falls to rest over her heart, showing just how touched she is._ _

__

__“Chris,” she whispers, at a complete loss for what else she could possibly say._ _

__

__“Unfortunately I can’t take credit for hand making these, but I hope you still like them,” Christen says gently. She slides her chair around the table just enough that she can reach out and place a hand on Tobin’s thigh._ _

__

__“I love them so much,” Tobin says. She’s surprised to hear her voice sounding a little watery, and it’s only then she realizes she’s tearing up a bit. She quickly wipes the tears away before they can fall and swallows down the rest._ _

__

__She reaches into the box and pulls out the hand painted shin guards. They’re painted like a pink skied sunset, with a deep pink color just how Tobin likes. There’s orange swirled in, the exact shade Christen loves so much. Light purple, wispy clouds twist and turn at the tops, and down at the bottom, the pink darkens to red to purple, to blue, to a soft, dark gray just before the white and blue crests of Pacific waves begin peaking out to complete the whole scene. Both shin guards are topped off with a glossy, clear coat of paint to ensure nothing chips if when she wears them._ _

__

__“Do you really? I was worried you might think they were lame,” Christen says, and Tobin can sense the hesitancy in her tone._ _

__

__“Yes, I promise I love them. So much,” Tobin hums, leaning over until Christen gets the hint and meets her halfway. It’s a soft kiss, tasteful considering they’re in a restaurant full of people, but it’s sound enough that Tobin gets her point across. “They’re so beautiful,” she says when she pulls away, her eyes instantly pulled back to the shin guards in her hands._ _

__

__“You don’t have to actually wear them,” Christen says quickly. “I’m sure you have ones you like best and I don’t want to mess with your routine or anything. I just--”_ _

__

__Tobin cuts her off with another kiss. “I’m definitely going to wear them,” she mumbles against her lips, kissing her once more before leaning back again. “They’re seriously perfect, thank you so much.”_ _

__

__Christen’s shoulders straighten up a little at that, clearly proud she was able to pick out a gift Tobin loves so much. “You’re welcome. Pink skies are kind of our thing, so I thought it was appropriate.”_ _

__

__“They’re perfect,” she repeats._ _

__

__Christen grins, finally giving in and accepting Tobin really does love the gift. She all but pats herself on the back and says ‘good job’. Tobin loves seeing just how happy her own happiness makes Christen._ _

__

__“As good as that cake was,” Christen says, her voice low as she leans in. “I do believe I promised you a proper dessert back at your place.”_ _

__

__Tobin feels every inch of her skin become hot, the place where Christen’s hand is touching her thigh practically bursts into flames._ _

__

__“You’re right, you definitely did. Wouldn’t want to disappoint the birthday girl, would we?” Tobin’s pretty sure it’s the first time she’s ever really used her birthday to get something she wants, but the prospect of Christen naked in her bed means she is definitely not above this._ _

__

__The way Christen smirks at her then, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth and looking at her through hooded eyes, Tobin considers pulling Christen out of the restaurant right then and there, but instead she’s patient._ _

__

__Barely._ _

__

__She waits until the waiter brings their check. She waits until the waiter brings Christen her card back. She waits until the valet pulls her car around. She waits through _endless_ red lights on the way back to her apartment. She waits through the brief conversation with a neighbor in the lobby when he remembers it’s Tobin’s birthday and stops to chat. She waits through the elevator ride with him up to their floor when he just won’t stop talking._ _

__

__The moment she gets Christen inside her apartment, though, she can’t wait a second longer, which is exactly how they find themselves on her couch because the bedroom is just too far away._ _

__

__Christen is in Tobin’s lap, knees framing her hips, red dress pushed all the way up around her own hips. Tobin’s hands wander aimlessly, unable to decide where she wants to touch Christen--her thighs, her back, her hips, her face, her chest. She wants to touch her _everywhere_._ _

__

__Christen’s hands are planted firmly in Tobin’s hair, pulling her head back in just the right way to display her neck the way Christen wants. Her lips trace over every inch, tongue following soon behind. Between the way she’s working over Tobin’s neck and the way she’s rocking her hips just so, Tobin’s pretty sure she might crumble without even getting out of her dress. Christen must sense this because she leans back then, untangling her hands from Tobin’s hair to push her own from her face and she stops rocking her hips to slow things down a bit._ _

__

__“So I kind of lied earlier,” she says, breathless._ _

__

__Tobin doesn’t really wants to talk right now, isn’t totally sure she even remembers how. She swallows hard and does her best. “What do you mean?”_ _

__

__“Well, I told you I only got you one gift,” she holds up a single finger to emphasize her point, “but I actually got you two.” She adds a second finger and then her free hand is making its way to the zipper on the side of her dress, pulling it down in one quick, fluid motion._ _

__

__Tobin groans as Christen pushes her dress down to bunch around her hips where the bottom half of it is already pushed up, hardly covering her at all anymore. Tobin’s eyes trail up and down all the dark, exposed skin. It takes her a moment, she’s enjoying still getting used to memorizing Christen’s naked body, when she realizes the bra Christen has on. It’s red and lacy, so thin it leaves absolutely nothing to the imagination, not that Tobin needs to imagine, but that’s not what catches her attention._ _

__

__Between the two cups of her bra is a neatly tied bow, clearly the only thing that’s holding the front of her bra together. Tobin knows it has to be tied tightly, Christen’s breasts are straining against the lace and Tobin’s hands are itching to touch her._ _

__

__Tobin’s fingers twitch as she starts to raise her hands to untie the knot, to reveal her final present for the night. Something makes her stop, though. Instead, her hands find their way to Christen’s hips, fingers tightening in the soft material of her dress. She leans forward and uses her tongue to guide one end of the bow between her teeth, then she pulls back and watches as the bow comes loose and the bra falls to the sides._ _

__

__Her mouth goes completely dry._ _

__

__Her hands are just reaching up to pull the bra off the rest of the way and her mouth is returning to the space between Christen’s breasts when she hears Christen’s phone start ringing. Loudly._ _

__

__“You have to be kidding me,” Christen groans. Her hands find Tobin’s hair again, tightening at the back of her scalp and holding her head in place. “Don’t stop,” she sighs once Tobin finally makes up her mind and chooses one side of Christen’s chest to pay the most attention to, for now at least._ _

__

__Tobin never even considered stopping._ _

__

__Once the ringing finally stops, Christen settles back into things a little more. Her hips start rocking into Tobin’s again and her fingers pull tightly at Tobin’s hair, guiding her mouth where she wants her._ _

__

__Just as a moan starts to slip from Christen’s lips, her phone starts ringing again._ _

__

__“Oh my god,” she groans, dropping her hands from Tobin’s hair._ _

__

__“Ignore it,” Tobin tells her, nipping at the underside of one of her breasts, hoping to pull her attention back to the moment._ _

__

__Christen whines, but then she’s apologizing and twisting her body away so she can reach for her purse on the coffee table. She fishes out her phone and swipes to answer it on what surely has to be the final ring. She barely pays attention to who’s calling._ _

__

__“Hello?” Christen asks, still a little breathless and just barely managing to hide the annoyance in her voice. “Whoa, Will. Slow down, I can’t understand what you’re saying.”_ _

__

__That catches Tobin’s attention. Christen’s sister and brother-in-law are watching Nata for the night and based on the jumbled words she hears on the other end of the phone, something isn’t right._ _

__

__“How many times has he gotten sick?” She asks as she swings herself out of Tobin’s lap to sit next to her on the couch. “Do you guys have any peppermint tea? That usually helps him when he isn’t feeling well … What about yellow gatorade? That’s his favorite and the only kind he’ll drink when he’s sick … No, he doesn’t like saltines, he says they taste like socks … He can’t sleep at all?” Christen sighs and looks over at Tobin, her eyes instantly apologetic. “I’ll be there to get him soon … No, it’s okay. If he’s this sick, he’ll want to be at home … It’s really okay. I’ll text you when I’m close … Yeah, tell him I’ll be there soon … Okay … Yeah, okay. Thank you, Will … Bye.”_ _

__

__Christen hangs up the phone and looks up at Tobin like she might start crying. “I’m _so_ sorry, but I have to go. Nata is sick and he wants me to come get him. I feel so terrible that I have to leave you on your birthday.”_ _

__

__“Hey no, don’t feel bad.” Tobin hands Christen a blanket that’s thrown over the back of the couch so she can cover her upper half and then she pulls her in against her chest. “It’s okay, you can’t help it Nata got sick. These things happen.”_ _

__

__“I know, but I just hate this is happening on tonight of all nights.”_ _

__

__“It’s not like you can control the day your kid gets sick. I promise it’s okay.” She kisses the top of Christen’s head for emphasis. “I’ll take you to go get him.”_ _

__

__“Oh no, you don’t have to do that. It’s late, you have training tomorrow. You should get to bed. I’ll call an uber to go get him and take us home. It’ll be okay,” Christen insists._ _

__

__“Chris, if he’s as sick as he seems, you don’t want to risk him throwing up in an uber. They charge a ridiculous amount for that and any way, it would cost so much to go all the way to your sister’s and then back home. Please, let me take you. I want to make sure he’s all right and that you guys get home safely.”_ _

__

__Christen looks like she’s about to protest again, but then she deflates and smiles sadly at Tobin. “You know you’re just about perfect, right? Your birthday gets ruined and you’re the one happily trying to clean it up.”_ _

__

__Tobin shrugs and says, “I already told you I don’t really like my birthday. I just liked getting to make out with you.”_ _

__

__“Sorry we can’t do more.”_ _

__

__“Stop apologizing,” Tobin teases. “You have nothing to be sorry for. Now come on, let’s get you dressed so we can go get Nata. If he’s already feeling sick, the last thing he needs is to see his mom naked.”_ _

__

__Christen smacks Tobin’s shoulder, but then she laughs softly and leans in to kiss her before she stands up and let’s Tobin help her gets dressed. Tobin ties the bow on Christen’s bra she just so carefully untied, doing her best not to seem disappointed when the wide stretches of Christen’s bare skin are covered once again._ _

__

__With one last solid kiss after she pulls the zipper all the way up on Christen’s dress, she grabs her keys and then they’re off to get Nata so they can take him home.__

__xxx_ _

__An hour and a half later, Tobin is curled up in Christen's bed with Nata’s head resting on her shoulder. They're both sipping from their matching bottles of yellow gatorade and watching Tangled while Christen is downstairs brewing peppermint tea for Nata._ _  


__

__This is far from how Tobin imagined her birthday turning out, but she isn't bothered in the slightest. Nata’s arm is stretched across her waist and his breaths are slowing and deepening as he finally calms down enough to try and sleep._ _

__

__Tobin has been with Ryan when he's sick before, and baby Jrue too, but something about this feel different. She feels a connection with Nata, with Christen, that she's never felt before. She still isn’t quite sure what that connection is, doesn’t know how to properly explain it, but whatever it is, she’s incredibly grateful for it._ _

__

__When they went to pick up Nata, he only wanted his mother for a few minutes before he went over and asked Tobin to hold him. Christen had ended up driving them home because Nata had only wanted Tobin. Christen's face fell a little bit at her sister's when she realized her son didn't only want her, but the way she kept glancing at Nata resting his head in Tobin's lap in the backseat and smiling at what she saw told Tobin she was more than okay with it._ _

__

__Tobin was _definitely_ more than okay with it. _ _

__

__“Oh good, he finally fell asleep?”_ _

__

__Tobin looks up towards the door when she hears Christen whisper. She creeps into the room with a mug full of tea and a smile on her face when she sees Nata with his eyes closed._ _

__

__“Yeah, he just dozed off,” Tobin tells her quietly._ _

__

__“I’m so glad, I didn't think he'd ever get to sleep.”_ _

__

__“I think getting sick so much must have finally wore him out.”_ _

__

__Christen wrinkles her nose, remembering how Nata had sprinted to the bathroom as soon as she unlocked the door, and sets the mug down on her nightstand. She crawls into bed as smoothly as she can to avoid jostling Nata and risk waking him up. Once she's settled, she reaches an arm across Nata's waist, matching the way Nata has his arm around Tobin._ _

__

__“Thank you,” Christen says._ _

__

__“For what?” Tobin asks, running a hand over Nata’s forehead to push his sweat dampened hair away from his face._ _

__

__“For taking such good care of him. I know this can't be how you wanted to spend your birthday,” Christen explains._ _

__

__“Are you kidding? I got to eat sushi, then I had an amazing dessert, I got the perfect present, then I had an even more amazing second dessert, and now I'm hanging out with one of the coolest kids in the world watching one of my top five Disney movies. This night couldn't have been any better.”_ _

__

__Christen shakes her head and grins at her. “You're just too good, you know that?”_ _

__

__“I try my best,” Tobin shrugs._ _

__

__“You do so much better than that.” Christen leans up and kisses Tobin, careful to not move Nata too much so he doesn't wake up._ _

__

__“I guess I should probably get going,” Tobin says once Christen pulls away._ _

__

__“What, why?”_ _

__

__Tobin opens her mouth to remind Christen she's never stayed before. Tobin didn't think they were at that point just yet. But before she gets the chance, Christen leans in and kisses her again._ _

__

__“Just stay a little longer. Please?”_ _

__

__Given the way Christen is smiling, there's no way she could possibly refuse. “Of course,” she tells Christen. She settles a little further down the bed and reaches a leg out to tangle with Christen's._ _

__

__Christen sighs as she snuggles into the two of them and honestly, Tobin doesn't know if she's ever been happier. She's definitely never been a fan of her birthday, but she's pretty sure this is the best birthday she's ever had._ _

__

__Then Nata curls into her closer and mumbles, “happy birthday, Tobs,” against her collarbone and that does it._ _

__

__This is _definitely_ the best birthday she's ever had._ _


End file.
